This invention relates generally to the handling of cables, wires and other conductors, and, more particularly, pertains to the organizing, concealing and protecting of conductors relative to a furniture component.
Applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/472,536 filed Jun. 7, 1995 discloses a flexible furniture system for use in residence halls or similar settings in which furniture components can be easily moved, repositioned, or reconfigured according to the requirements of the user or according to use of the room. In the course of constructing such a flexible furniture system, it is common to include a desk, work surface, or shelf on which one or more electrical appliances such as a task light, alarm clock, audio/visual apparatus, calculator and the like is supported. The cables, cords and wires extending between the appliances and the electrical receptacles on the floor or wall often form a small, unsightly jungle of disorganized conductors subject to being snagged, stepped on, and tripped over, the result of which may be damage or injury. In addition, multiple conductors assume a jumbled orientation which makes reconfiguration or repositioning of the furniture more time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a conductor management assembly which is effective to safely and conveniently retain one or more appliance cables, wires, cords, and the like relative to a furniture component along which the conductors extend on their path to an electrical receptacle. It is also desirable to provide a conductor management assembly which is relatively simple in construction, components and operation without need for tools and without change to the basic structure of the furniture component with which it is used.
The conductor management assembly of the present invention advantageously provides positive, reliable organization, concealment, and protection of one or more appliance cables, wires, cords and the like. The assembly is particularly attractive in allowing access to a bracket structure protecting the conductors without separating the entire bracket structure from its associated furniture component.
These and other aspects of the invention are realized in a conductor management assembly comprising at least one support component having a plurality of spaced slots formed therein and a conductor mounting bracket having a series of teeth selectively engageable with the spaced slots for removably mounting the conductor mounting bracket to the support component. The mounting bracket and the support component define an internal space for receiving and protecting at least one conductor disposed along the support component.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a conductor management assembly for use in receiving and concealing a plurality of conductors comprises an elongated furniture component having a longitudinal recess defined by two or more recess walls. A series of spaced slots is formed in at least one of the recess walls and a conductor mounting bracket is removably mountable to the furniture component by means of at least one tooth formed on the mounting bracket. The tooth is removably engageable with at least one of the slots. The mounting bracket and the furniture component define an internal space for receiving and concealing conductors routed along the furniture component. The mounting bracket is constructed and arranged to permit access to the internal space without removing the mounting bracket from the furniture component.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for managing one or more conductors comprises the steps of: providing at least one support component formed with a plurality of spaced slots; providing a resilient conductor mounting bracket formed with a series of teeth; mounting the conductor bracket on the support component by selectively positioning the teeth in the slots and forming an internal space for receiving conductors; and manipulating the mounting bracket to permit access to and position at least one conductor within the internal space.